Mission Impossible: The Box Plan
by Meta Lise
Summary: This is my Cris-mas present to my friend, Jenna. Hope she likes it!


To: Jenna

From: Megan

**Mission Impossible: The Box Plan**

v **Object: Bring FY bishies to respective owners.****

**Note: This does not mean Ashitare, Miboshi, or any other undesirable character.

· **Step One**: Get a big box.  This step: completed.

· **Step Two**: Fill previously mentioned big box with plushies, manga, Pocky, et cetera, to consume time while completing Step Four.  This step: completed.

· **Step Three**: Raise money for stamps to China.  This step: completed.

· **Step Four**: Go to China.  This step: commencing.

^-^

Jenna-chan was in her big box en route to China.  She was reading fanfictions by her friend, Megan.

_We're, uh, beginning our descent into China_, said the pilot over the intercom.  Jenna could hear it inside her big box in the cargo area.  _Please fasten your, uh, safety belts._

Suddenly, there was a lurch.  Jenna-chan's big box slid towards the nose-end of the cargo area then stopped just as suddenly.  The big box hit the pile of luggage that had already hit the nose.

_No need to, uh, worry, ladies and gentleman_, the pilot said.  _Just a small bit of, uh, turbulence.  Don't be alarmed._

Another lurch.  Bigger.  Rougher.  She heard a bling as the "No Smoking" light was turned off.

_Light 'em up 'cause we're goin' down!_

The plane dove forward.  Jenna and her plushies, et cetera, tumbled about in the big box.

^-^

· **Step Five**: Find monk.

· **Step Six**: Steal kasa.

^-^

Jenna paddled towards the shore.  As she neared it, she saw a monk.  He wore a conical, Vietnamese-styled hat.

"KASA!" she squealed.

Paddling faster, she reached the shore quickly.  Running up to the monk, she asked, "Can I have your hat?"

The monk eyed her curiously.  Since she was just a child, he handed his hat to her.

"Thank you!" she said with a quick bow, then scampered away.

^-^

· **Step Seven**: Go to Book World via the kasa.

^-^

After she was a considerable distance from humanity, she stopped.  She took a deep breath and stepped cautiously into the hat.  To her surprise and delight, her leg disappeared.  She removed her leg and pulled the kasa on her head and down the length of her body.

^-^

· **Step Eight**: Find Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi.

^-^

Instantly, she found herself wearing the kasa and on the shoulders of a young man with bluish hair.

"DA!" he said below her.

"CHICHIRI!!" Jenna-chan squealed, glomping onto the unsuspecting man.

"Oh, Jenna-chan!  It's you, no da."

This surprised Jenna.  She knew that she would know _his_ name, but how the Hell did he know _hers_?

"Taiitsu-kun warned us of your arrival, you know," Chichiri said.  "Though I didn't know you were going to arrive through my kasa, no da."

"Umm…well…" Jenna stuttered; she was shy and embarrassed.  "Where is everyone else?"

He looked around and shrugged.  "I don't know.  They're scattered everywhere, no da."

"If Taiitsu-kun told you I was coming, then she told you why, right?"  She blushed.

The redness of his blush showed through the mask and he mumbled something.  That couldn't be good…or maybe it could.

After removing his mask, Chichiri stepped closer to Jenna and looked down at her.  He stared for a minute then shook his head.  "Jenna," he said softly.  "Taiitsu-kun told us you came to steal our hearts."  His warm breath blew in her face.  "I want you to know," he smiled, "it doesn't take much effort."

Jenna blushed and looked at her feet.  This position prevented her from noticing Chichiri's slyness.  He forced his lips onto hers and the pressure pushed her against a tree.  This wasn't the Chichiri Jenna-chan knew from the Fushigi Yuugi anime, but a feeling like what Jenna felt could not be criticized.  She closed her eyes, letting Chichiri's energy wash over her body.  His hand moved to cup her face.

Jenna and Chichiri suddenly heard loud applause and whistles coming from Jenna's left.  They sprang apart and stood stiffly and Suzaku red.

The rest of the Suzaku Seishi and the chosen Seiryuu Seishi (I dare you to guess which weren't included!) stood opposite the couple.

Nuriko stepped up saying, "Oh, are we going to have a baby?"  She looked from one red face to the other.  "Not now?  I bet it'll be soon!"  She glomped onto the rather uncomfortable pair.  "Come on, J-chan!  Take us home!!"

^-^

· **Box Plan**: Mission Completed.

^-^

**_El Fin_**


End file.
